Darth Zorons Adventures
by DarthZoron
Summary: Story based on the grandson of my original swtor character the emperors wrath and his family.
1. Chapter 1

"My lord the attack on the republic base was a setup." Lord Zoron paced in front of his fury class intercepters holoterminal with only his wife and fellow Sith were looking at Tahrins father and their Sith master as he was waiting for them to explain the reason for the Empires debacle on was their first time leading an attck that consisted of more than the Furys crew."My lord i split my commandos into 3 teams of 50 with myself leading Alpha team Tahrin lead Bravo and lord Siltar leading Siltar informed me that C team was ambused as they approched the Republics main power was almost the exact same time your daughter informed me that her team was ambushed 2 miles from the communications array. I had my team halt and we were set upon by Republic troops within 5 minutes of the my team had prior warning we were ready.I was contacted by Lord Siltar saying that he was pulling back to the hill we set as a rally point if our teams needed to meet intel said we had about 800 troops to deal with if discovered but the Republic had an entire legion stationed at the base.I ordered the men to head to the rally point .I knew our reinforcements were told to wait for the generator to go down but I orderd Moff Helid to send them to at least try and save the commando teams.I made it to the rally point to find i had 35 men left out of 150 and most were already Lorent informed me that Lord Siltar was killed and she was the commanding officer of the 5 troopers left of C team . Tahrin arrived 2 hours later with only lieutenant set up a defensive line at the top of the hill and dug republic commander asked for our surrender and i replied by throwing my lighsaber at him. The battle ended at nightfall and i saw that we were killing them 10 to 1 but i had only 14 troopers and the 2 of slipped through their lines and met up with the Moffs most forward units .As we pulled back to our base the Republics artillery smashed our then sent in their elite commados into mop up our men. Then I was hit by 4 blaster bolts that punched through my armor and then I passed out."Before Darth Havok could say anything Tahrin jumped in "I cant say anything past that point either Father i took a chest wound from a sniper rifle. We are only alive because of the Moffs troops ." The Dark Council member sighed and said " When you 2 are well enough to travel meet me on Dromund Kass and cut the the two 23 year old Sith just stared at each other for a moment. Zoron called the rest of the crew to come out now. As the rest of them came out to see what their lord wanted he asked Golring and Lorent to set course for Dromud Kass and to help them to their helped the 2 weakened sith into their room were they promptly fell into bed and told the crew they can go rest now and send the ships droid 2v to watch the bridge .As the Imperials left the room Zoron looked at his wife and said" I know someone set us up problem is we have no idea who it dont know if it was republic spies Imperial defectors or our own Sith rivals." Tahrin sighed and said "I didnt think any of us were going to make after i saw the amount of enemy troopers heading for us. Out of our team we lost a Sith lord and 145 of our 150 commados in 2 days of need to thank Golring again for saving me .That brave man was the only one from my team besides me to even make it to the rally pointand he still after fighting or marching through the hills on our way back to base he picked up my unconscious body and carried me to the evac thanking the imperial they asked him to set up the Kolto tanks again and told him to come back and help them get in .Zoron used the force to pull a small hand mirror that was sitting on his wifes desk and he looked at the both of them and said"We look like a pair of corspes right now,my idea to have them set up the tanks again was good maybe we will walk into your fathers chamber with some color to our skin ." After a moment the captian came in and helped his lords into the ships medbay and said"My lords we are still 12 hours from the capital i will wake you 2 and drain the tanks when we are an hour away." Zoron looked at the soilder helping his wife into the kolto tank and as it started to fill the imperial reached up and handed her mask to her .As the sedatives kicked in and Tahrin passed out complety submerged in the tank Zoron looks at the 2 imerials and said "Its a miracle shes even alive right . Thank you both for saving us after im done with Havok im going to head to imperial headquarters and file your promotions."" Thank you my Lord "they replied and helped him set up his tank and left their lords .

4 days later the ship arrived on Dromund Kass and the 2 sith dismmissed the crew and went straight to Darth Havoks stronghold on the outskirts of the massive fortress has been in the family since it was built by Tahrins great grandfather Darth Chaos or more widely known as the Emporers been 75 years since the Empire had an emporer after the was defeated on Zakuul. The Dark Council has been in control since and this was the start of an alliance on the council between the now empires Wrath and Darth imperius formally lady Soreena Kallig. to this day the alliance still stands and the current leaders of the 2 familys are on the 2 entered their masters private chambers and for the first time in his 5 years of service to his master Zoron looks at his master and father inlaw without his fearsome mask. The older man contiunes to meditate in the center of the room on a small mat on the floor .After a few seconds he stops and looks up with redish yellow eyes and says "welcome back to the capital my apprentices.I have found out that Moff Yurian was the defector and contacted your mothers top traitor has Jedi help now but the assasins have crippled the ship and it crash landed on are in pursuit as we speak." The Dark lord paused and stood up and Tahrin asks "how is mother " Havok says "shes fine ,shes currently on Korriban training muiltple groups of acolytes the ways of the sith turns his attention to Zoron as says "your sister Vaylin has just completed her trials on Korriban and is going to your familys stronghold for a few weeks before she starts her apprenticeship to Lord the 2 of you have been moving from mission to mission for the past 4 months im allowing you to have 2 weeks off starting today,you are dismissed " The Darl Lord puts his mask back on and immediatly goes back to his desk and resumes his work.

As the door closes behind them Zoron Says "im going to head over to my familys stronghold do you want to come,I heard my sister was watching our daughter while we were away and she has stayed at the safest place she could think of.A few hours later they arrive at a small fortress on the other side of the looks at it with surprise and asks "i dont get why your family has such a small estate when both your parents are dark council members like mine.' Zoron says "My great grand mother started life as a low slave and ended as the most powerful Sith soceress of her time and a pillar of stability for the never got used to having so reason no one has expanded the compound was she asked her descendants to leave it. I want to show you something only members of the family know about but first lets relieve my sister of her babysitting duties." Zoron enters a passcode into the terminal and the door opens and they hear almost immeditaly the sound of small children running towrds 2 stop a few steps from the main room and they are plowed into by 4 small children . The 2 adults laugh and Zoron says "it seems my nieces and nephews are happy to see us. " Then Zorons older sister Zannah comes into the hallway with Zorons younger sister and Tahrin share a quick glance in eachothers and they both ask at the same time "where is Elana" Zorons sisters laugh and,Vaylin says" shes right here"After a few moments the little girl couldnt hold up her force stealth and she reappears right next to her aunts and falls to her knees drained from the effort. She says" look what aunty Vaylin taught me." Zoron sighs "Vaylin you taught a 4 year to force stealth and hide her force presence form her parents ? " the reply " Hmm sounds about right ." Tahrin looks at her husbands sisters and says " well it seems elana wants to start training early." Zannah tells her brother the rest of the family is not home and that she will clear out the house so he can have so alone time with his everyone says their good byes Zoron look at his wife and says "now that we have time im going to show you a room down in the lower level of that only members of the line of Kallig can enter. Zoron picks up his daughter and starts down the go down and make a left at what seems a dead end and Zoron hand his daughter to his wife and inputs a code into a terminal and then shoots both wall corners with the lighning stops they can hear many locking mechanisms unlocking and finaly the entire wall drops leaving a small tunnel behind it. As they enter Zoron starts "Tahrin this is my families we have everyone from my great grandparents who brought our family out of the slave pens back to the pinnacle of the sith Empire like our ancestor Lord Kallig. Zoron stops at the back of the room and kneels beside a coffin with a statue of a small woman and in the statues right hand is an ancient lightsaber."The lightsaber belonged to Lord kallig and when he was betrayed by Tulak Hord his only remaining faithful servant took his saber and kept it in his family for thousands of years until he appeared to my great grand mother and told her to reclaim his she weilded the weapon until her lord Kallig she refused to leave this world and here on a powerful dark side nexus she remains as a force ghost to offer guidance to her descendants.I never met her in person but i have spoken to her many times here.i was brought down here at around the same age as elana is now." Zoron pauses and touches the statues hand and the lightsaber and meditates for a few minutes than the 3 of them see a blueish cloud form into a small female figure says, " welcome home Zoron its been a long time since you last visited who have you brought to me today. This is my wife Tahrin and my daughter elana." the ghost then says "I refused to leave so i could help guide my descendants and it has become a family tradition to bring the next generation to me at a young age .Zoron i sense a very grave threat to the family and i have already warned your father and your traitor who almost got you killed knows to much of the families plans and i feel the Jedi will try something next time" and the blue cloud disappears.

After a days rest Zoron leads his wife and daughter to the training center and tosses his wife a training saber. A few moments of warmups pass then the Tahrin drops into her prefered soresu stance and and Zoron force leaps at her and starts attacking with his 2 sabers .Tahrin continues to be put on the defensive and backs up until she stops realizing she got backed into a corner. she focuses her force push on her husbands offhand saber and it goes flying. The move catches him off gaurd and Tahrin puts all her strentgh behind her next attack which disarms her husband but as soon as theat happens a blast of lightning flys from his now empty hands and she rolls out of the and blocks the second blast with her puts more power into the lightning and stops after his wife loses her weapon and deflects the bolts into the ceiling with the stop and with a short bow they retrive their training sabers and put them on the sit down to rest and rehydrate while their daughter starts her a while of watching Zoron force pulls his daughter training saber from her and puts it on the table and says"Elana take your saber back." As she starts to walk toward her parents her mother picks her up with the force and sets her down in the far corner of the room and repeats her husbands watch as she struggles to focus enough to take it back then she screams in frustration and the saber shoot straight into waiting hand. Her parents look at eachother and smile .Tahrin stands up and says"thats enough for now Elana come "the 3 walk out of the training room and see Captian Golring running towards them. He stops and pauses a moment to catch his breath and says" My lords " He bows and continues "Lord Zoron the family gathering your father wanted you to join him on Taris Has come under attack by the Jedi!" Zoron asks "how many jedi" the captain replies with both your parents are there along with all your siblings except Ladies Vaylin and Zannah who are still here on Dromund Siths eyes start changing from yellow to red and asks the captain how many captain replies that they have reports of at least leader of the jedi strike team is jedi battlemaster mak says "captain ready the ship and dont bother recalling the crew we have no time to waste .' Tahrin says "im going with you " her husband looks at her and says "what about Elana we cant leave her here." Tahrin replies you are right shes coming with us she will stay on the ship with the captain" The 2 sith quickly put on their armor and grab their lightsabers and run up the ramp of their modified fury class interceptor.

4 hours later the fury comes out of hyperspace above Taris and lands at the compound Zorons family has near the imperial landing zone. They find the power the the terminals were cut so Zoron pulls out his weapon and starts cutting the soon as he removes the door they can hear the sounds of battle. they blast the door to the main chamber off its hinges and see absolute carnage. they see the bodies of 34 jedi mixed with the bodies of his 7 older siblings that were walls and floors bear marks clearly made by lightsabers as well as burn marks from deflected force run into a side room where the sounds of battle still rage on to see Zorons father Darth Srox and his mother darth Rhix in a last stand against the remaing 16 quickly uses force stealth and disapears and cloaks his force signature and ativates his 2 sabers in the backs of 2 of the closest jedi and hits the rest with a powerful force waveas he uses the distraction to focus her power in the middle of the jedi. a small dark cloud starts to form in the center of the jedi and small black tendrils start to seek their the majority of the jedi continue to try and kill the 2 battered Dark council members that are trapped in the corner.4 of the remaining jedi turn to Zoron and his wife who is focusing so hard to keep the tendrils up to notice .One jedi tries to attack the black mist coming towars him and his lightsaber and half his arm vaporize as the mist makes sreams of pain are cut off as the mist engulfs him and another who tried to save jedi jumps away from the fight with Zoron and walks over to the oblivios hes about to strike the young sith soceress down Zoron sends the 3 jedi hes fighting with back with a massive force push and he pushes his wife out of the loses her focus and the black mist disapears and she finally she the danger shes in and draws her purple bladed double sees the dual blades activate and throws both his sabers at the jedi he threw back and kills 2 and grabs his weapons and jumps at the enraged sith proves too much for the jedi as she loses her saber then her pauses and sees his wife is holding her own ans turns to check on his mother is down as well as 6 more jedi leaving one fighting Tahrin and the 5 trying to keep his father shoots lightning at 2 of them and they break off their attack to engage the new threat .Zoron puts his offhand saber on his belt and starts a series of odd hand gestures and one of the knights starts screaming and grabbing is head . The other jedi looks at his partner who is now screaming in terror and rolling on the floorand turns to the sith and says "what did you do to him?" The sith replies with a smile on his face "I showed him all of his greatest fears in the span of a second, your friend is now a raving lunatic. " with that the sith advances and starting attacking with both sabers jedi is quickly overwhelmed by the furious assault from the young siths 2 sabers and after a few minutes of defense spots her apponents weakness and as the jedi goes for his favorite sequance she ducks under the saber and brings one blade up to knock it off course and brings the other into the jedis kills the jedi who is still screaming on the floor and advances on the 3 jedi masters left .His wife force jumps next to him from across the room and they engage 2 of the jedi loses his offhand saber as the jedi master cuts it in Sith and the jedi lock sabers and Zoron surprises the jedi by grabbing him by the throat and the jedi knows that this is not a natural hand as the it squeezes the life out of him. he trys to push the sith away from him but the hours of fighting have left him drained and the young siths force shield continues to the Jedi dies Zoron jumps behind the other jedi and kills looks at his wife who has been wounded badly as she drops to floor. He looks over his shoulder as the Jedi battlemaster strikes down his father. With a Massive force scream he jumps towards the tired jedi and is surprised when he is blown back. He then shoots a powerful blast of his reddish purple lightning at the jedi the jedi loses his lightsaber and tried to absorb the lightning but gets overwhelms him and he drops to his knees .the sith walks up to him and says "your wretched republic is going to pay for this !" he then cuts the jedi down. He goes over to his father who is barely alive propped up against the back dark lord says "son i have the coordinates on my datapad here for my most secret project a protoype super dreadnaught .the datapad also has the passcode to enter the only ones who know of this project are the imperials stationed there and myself now that your mothers gone ."Tell your sisters of the project and help finish it. the ship once finished wil be able the take out entire enemy fleets with a single shot from the super laser and it can break the most powwerful planetary shields availble. Make the republic and the jedi pay for this." A minute later Lord Srox Dark lord of the Sith died in his only surviving sons look over to see his wife limping over to him and he gets up quickly and picks her up and starts heading back to there he enters the ship he sees the captain laying unconcious on his side with what looks like 2 blaster burns on his arm and shoulder .Zoron goes to the medical bay where the med droid begins it job on his wife and he wakes the imperial in the other room."My lord im so sorry but I was no match for the jedi. I tried to stophim but he tookElana." Zoron helps the imperial up and helps him to the med bay and turns to his private turns on the Holoterminal and is greeted by 2 very devastated sisters."Zannah,Vaylin we are all thats left of our family the jedi somehow found out about fathers plans for our family gathering now they are all dead and my daughters missing." Im heading back to the capital and I need you 2 to come with me i will tell you more in person so no else can listen in" With that the sith orders one of his droids to pilot the ship to Dromund Kass And takes off his armor and heads into the med bay to get looked at.

After the 4 hour hyperspace trip back to the capital Zoron sends his sisters a message stating the docking bay number at the spaceport and looks down at his wife resting on his hasnt spoken a word since she left the kolto tank a hour ago shes done nothing but lean against her husband and wants to help her but he knows if anyone finds out what happened to his family they could be in serious danger .There are many rival sith that were waiting for their moment to rise after such a loss to the family powerbase and the loss of 2 Dark council keeps checking his datapad which has a 4 way split screen showing cameras in the docking bay outside his sighs and says"Tahrin we will get her back and punish the jedi slime that took her but first we need to pick up my sisters and see this secret prototype dreadnaught my father was working on." 20 minutes later he sees his sisters walking towards the shipand he lowers the ramp and goes to the cockpit to tell Captain Golring the coordinates and closes the ramp and the ship takes off almost arrive at the secret shipyard way out on the edge of the empires border with the unkown land and the Kallig family leaves the ship while Tahrin stays on the ship with the Imperial soldiers standing guard at the hangar exit salute and the private walks towards the sith and says" My lords this facility is off limits by the order of Darth Srox." the poor soldier never gets a response from Zoron just a massive blast of Force lightning that sends him 30 feet into the nearest other guards wisely open the blast door and contacts their commanding the time the Moff gets close to the confernce room his men sent the sith to he was about to open the door but pauses for a can feel huge waves of force energy wafting out of the means means for a force blind like himself he knows someone very powerful in the force is very upset .He enters and sees his lords 3 youngest children the two young women look like they are about to cry the he sees can visibly see red darkside force energy wafting off the young man .ok he thinks time to get down to buisness before lord Zoron murders me. "My lords im Moff Jaric im the man in charge of this facilty while your father is away."Zoron looks like hes going to explode but says in a very strained voice like hes trying real hard to not go on a rampage through the shipyard" My father is dead he gave me the cooridanates of this shipyard so i could continue his project." Jaric starts "Your father and my team have been working on a super dreadnaught that will give the Imperial navy a massive advantage in combat with the republic standard capital ship the harrower class is 800 meters long but our prototype is 3200 meters long .its got 3 times the number of turbolasers and ion cannons as well as concussion missles that ingnore Hyperdrive can propel the behometh almost as fast as the fury class intercepter like the one you have .we also have a super laser mounted in between the prongs of the front of the ship. when charged for 30 seconds the laser can destroy the republics valor class capital ship and the beam then jumps to the next target. the weapon at maximum safe charge can destroy 10 valor class ships with a single shot." Zoron cuts the moff off "Is the ship ready for battle?" "yes my lord we are currently resupplying the ship as we speak to get it ready for battle." Good once its ready im taking command of the ship and then im going to hunt down the Jedi scum that kidnapped my daughter" Zoron Almost jumps out of his seat and says let get a few hours the massive ship leaves the ship yard and the 3 sith are on the bridge with the moff. Zoron says set course for Corellia. and goes to the holoterminal in his room and broadcasts a message across all known republic holo frequencies."Im Lord Zoron of the bloodline of Kallig. Im sending this message to all of you to make the Jedi know i survived the attack on the fathers compound on Taris and i am about to jump to hyperspace and test my fathers new super weapon on civilain populations unless they give me back my daughter.

The Jedi council sesson for the day was interupted by a holocall of a young sith threatening to use a super weapon on civilian populations. The Jedi look at eachother stunned because the transmission was just forced through every holoterminal in the republic including their own.A few minutes later they recieve a call from Knight Tolmar requesting to take his prisoner back to her parents. the jedi masters refuse and the knight ends the call. Tolmar calls the Zoron "Zoron the Jedi council has denied my request to return your daughter to you im sorry" Zoron and Tahrin look at eachother as the ship drops out of hyperspace near pushes a button on his comm Moff Jaric charge the weapon and await by order to fire." Tahrin i feel our daughters close by in the force she might be down there"The 2 sith agree to search the planet that has for decades been fought over by both sides in the never ending war for control of the they ready their fury class ship the moff comms them."My lords permission the engage the republic fleet dropping out of hyperspace?" Zoron looks at his wife and smiles "Jaric leave no survivors and they head towards the planet. They land at the nearest Imperial outpost and talks to the resident intel officer at the base He sends them to a base near by that the republic uses to refuel most of their vessels large and small for their contiueing travels further into the galatic core.

2 hours hiking later the 2 sith sit on the edge of a clearing watching the foot traffic and any security features in the base and they make a plan the have Zoron go for the main gate and draw the republics attention then retreat to Imperial territory in an attempt to draw as many guards away from the base while Tahrin uses her force stealth to slip inside the base watches in amusement as her husband is making at least 200 men drop what they were doing and start chasing him as he circles through the streets and doubles back to the gate which he blasts open before high tailing it towards Imperial territory. After the gate was broken even more men go after him and Tahrin sneaks to within 50 feet from the gate and promptly disappears from sight and also masks her force signature. 2 hours later shes goes down a dead end hallway and sees Jedi knight tolmar walk out of a reconizes him from the holocall and gets excited at the prospect of finding Elana in the next room and almost losing control of her force stealth and mask. she quickly goes up against the wall and watches as tolmar walks within 3 feet of her and she breathes a sigh of relief and continues down the opens the door to see her daughter sitting on a chair reading from a drops her force stealth so she can focus on her masking her force signature and also so her daughter can see looks up in surprise and says quietly "mama you came for me "Tahrin hugs her daughter and grabs her hand and quietly attempts to sneak out of the base. 1 hour later they find an exit but the blast doors down and the terminal to open it kneels down and grabs her data spike to begin to slice into it with elana standing off to her left watching her mother work. Then They hear a male voice behind them "surrender Sith you are vastly outnumbered." The 4 jedi and squad of republic commadoes see a little blonde haired girl standing facing a tiny sith woman who most be barely 5 feet tall trying to slice her way through the security captain of the republic commandoes orders the sith to surrender . at the sound his voice the girl turns to look at them and the sith visibly tenses and drops her dataspike and grabs the her daughter and says "elana stay behind me and she stands slowly and unclips her saberstaff from her belt and holds it out in front of her but doesnt activate the weapon. Tahrin sees Havoc squad colors on the republic soldiers armor and she knows shes not going to be able to kill them all as well as 4 jedi knights. "Im only here for my daughter "Knight tolmar says "surrender and we can help you turn away from the darkside" Tahrin replies" what so my own mother can assasinate me? she is the most dangerous sith assasin in the empireand a dark council member. " She activates her saberstaff and at that moment there is a massive explosion on the other side of the base and lots of blaster jedi send the troopers to help and close in on their target. tahrin starts spinning her saberstaff in a defensive soresu stance. and as the jedi close in to her she stops spinnig her weapon and blasts them back with a force wave and the Zoron rounds the corner at a full sprint and kills 2 jedi before they realise what happened. Tolmar turns to face Zoron as the other jedi goes for battle doesnt last the jedi can even reengage Tahrin he starts screaming and clawing at his own face and knight tolmar turns to see what happened to his friend and Tahrin lwers her hand back to her saber staff and the distraction allows Zoron to cut the jedis saber and hand. Tolmar drops to his knees as tahrin kills the other looks at Tahrin and asks wha what did you do to him? the sith sorceress laughs and says i showed him all of his greatest fears at the same looks back to the other sith as he says Tolmar you kidnapped my daughter and attempted to send her to the jedi temple .for that im not going to kill you yet i think you will become aquainted with sith torture techniues real soon . The sith return to their ship and head for the super dreadnaught.

Moff jaric i have my daughter fire the weapon at the cities and then set course for Tython."yes my lord " and then the sith turns off his comm and looks at the one handed jedi strapped to a torture chair in cargo hold of his ship and starts blasting him with force later Tahrin enters and the lightning stops. She says "Zoron my love you started with out me" and she joins in the torture .

2 weeks later they arrive at Tython home of the original jedi temple and current location of a majority of the jedi as the main temple on corusant is still in ruins .Zoron and his wife and daughter arrive on the bridge as sso as the ship drops out of goes to Moff Jaric whos in the middle of ordering a leiutenant to charge the Moff turns and sees Zoron walking towrds him with his wife on his right and his daughter inhis arms. Jaric fully charge the weapon and fire it at the temple. the moff turns to his leiutenant fire the laser . The officer nods and turns back to his console and taps a few buttons.10 seconds later a massive green laser beam emits from the center prong on the ship and on their view screnns that are zoomed in on the temple to watch the impact as the huge temple vanishes in a huge explsion. as the cloud of debris settles they see a 300 meter diameter crater that extends 500 ft Sith turns to the moff and says nice shot now lets return to imperial space with a huge smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

12 years later... Korriban

Darth Zoron leaves the Dark Council chambers after finishing his report to them.

He heads downstairs to meet with Overseer Mallora. The overseer is a short woman with shoulder length red hair with a red sith tattoo on her forehead. Upon seeing the Dark lord she gives a slight bow and asks "My Lord are you here to see the acolytes." The 6.5 feet tall Sith Lord in his red and black armor nods. "I'm here to see them before they leave for their final trial." Mallora says" The acolytes are getting cleaned up from their one week trial out in the tombs." "There are six acolytes left from the twenty I started with. We have your daughter and five acolytes from the last shipment from Dromund Kaas. Lord Tempests son Ollivar and Elena have a rivalry. Elena has passed all the trials with ease and the Ollivar might form an alliance to bring her down. Out of the acolytes I have trained I have never seen one so young so naturally gifted with force lightning and the spell of madness. I told two slave acolytes to kill her and she shot the first one with blue-purple lightning and drove the second one insane. She never drew her training saber." The two Sith turn as they hear the acolytes arrive.

Zoron looks at his daughter. At seventeen she is the spitting image of her mother except she took after her father in height at 5 foot 11 almost six inches taller than her mother. She has blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back and her green eyes are rimmed with the yellow gold of darkside users. She walks by her father with a slight smile on her face because she knows why he's here. Zoron addresses the group." This is the final test to see which one of you will become my apprentice. This carving here" he stops indicating a carving on the overseers desk. " Is a copy of the one I left in the tomb of Naga are competing for this carving as soon as you leave the academy all rules are waived. You will bring this carving to me or Overseer Mallora or you will die. You are dismissed." As the acolytes start to leave Ollivar stops Elena and says "This is the end of the line blondie I'm going to kill you and become your fathers apprentice." and marches off. Elena ignores him and turns to her father and shrugs before leaving.

An hour later Zoron sees his daughter standing outside the academy with her double-bladed training saber on. Ollivar puts the carving in his pocket and activates his training saber. There are only three acolytes left from the group now. Ollivar teamed up with the zabrak acolyte Klurgar. The two charge and the zabrak is blasted 50 feet away by a force push just before Ollivar lands next to his rival and starts the duel with a flurry of strikes. The sound of training sabers clashes together furiously as well as lightning starts to draw an ever-increasing crowd. Acolytes, slaves and Sith of all ranks stop to watch the two on one fight. Elena hits her rival with a blast of lightning which drops him to his knees as she pivots to the left narrowly dodges the zabraks saber. She twirls her saberstaff and catches her opponents' arm at the elbow breaking it. She picks him up in a force choke and then throws him into her other opponent. As soon as the two hit the ground she leaps at them bringing her blade across the zabraks neck killing him.

Ollivar gets up and tries to hit his rival with lightning but Elena blocks with her saber and advances on him. As soon as the lightning stops Elena raises her left hand in an intricate pattern and her rival drops his weapon and starts screaming. As the young man tries to clear his mind with the force he is impaled on one end of his rivals saberstaff and blasted 30 feet into a wall with blue-purple lightning. Elena walks up to her fallen rival still blasting him she breaks his neck with a powerful saber strike. Zoron marches down the academy steps and motions to his daughter to follow him. They arrive at their Fury class interceptor. The Dark Lord closes the ramp of the ship and orders his 2v unit to bring them to Vaiken Spacedock. He turns to his daughter and the mask he wears in public drops and he hugs her and says "Well done you have made your mother and I proud." When we arrive at Vaiken we pick up lightsaber components for you and meet with your grandfather. He is resupplying his fleet before he launches an attack on Corellia."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Darth Zoron and his daughter arrive at Vaiken Space dock, the dark lord gives his daughter a note for the vendors. "Elena show this to the vendors and tell them to add you to the Zoron accounts. After you pick up your lightsaber parts meet me at the central cantina. I will be there meeting with some Moffs discussing our planned invasion of Corellia. Your grandfather will be arriving sometime this afternoon and we will finalize our strategy. I have ordered my fleet to meet us here as well. It has been far too long since we have been able to strike a blow as powerful as this against the Republic. While the fleets are resupplying head back to the ship and build your weapon, you can have my old lightsaber I used as an apprentice until then, wouldn't want the force blind on the station to think you are one of them and it will give most sith pause.

Elena standing in line at the lightsaber parts vendor is growing impatient . She is quickly becoming angry and her father senses this through their force bond. Zoron has a slight smile on his face and Moff Jaric asks him about it. The dark lord laughs and says "I sense my daughter is struggling with waiting in line at the lightsaber vendor." A few moments later he jumps to his feet at the massive spike of fear he senses over the bond. "Our meeting is going to have to be paused gentlemen, Elena is in trouble." Zoron starts heading over to the vendor section of the massive station. People of all types, bounty hunters Imperial citizens and Sith all wisely give the Dark lord room as he walks quickly.

Elena is standing in line when she hears a deep voice speak from behind her asking if she is Elena Zoron. She says yes as she turns around to discover the speaker is Lord Tempest. Then it clicks her fallen academy rival was the oldest son of Lord Tempest. She jumps out of line and activates her borrowed lightsaber. The normal loud and hectic place is dead silent except for the sound of the lightsaber and all eyes are on the two sith. Lord Tempest is one of the greatest living lightsaber duelists the empire has ever seen. Before the Sith Lord started a family he made it his mission to hunt down the jedi orders masters. His kills include a Jedi grandmaster and 3 Jedi battlemasters among many other Jedi both high ranking and low. The Sith lord takes a few steps toward his sons killer. The 17-year-old keeps backing away from him with a look of sheer terror on her face. He stops and folds his arms across his chest and says" Put that away girl by the time your father gets here you will be a dismembered corpse on the floor." After a few tense moments the terrified girl lowers the blade and shuts it down. "What do you want from me Lord Tempest." "My wife wants me to kill you for killing our son even though I told her many times that we should not make an enemy of the Zoron-Kallig family alliance. " I will warn you she might try something anyways." Zoron rounds the corner, "What is the meaning of this Tempest!" Tempest turns and gives a slight respectful bow " I heard you and Lord Havok were planning to attack Corellia and to warn your daughter that my wife might try to kill her. It has been far too long since my blades have fallen upon the Jedi and I would like to join the assault along side most of my power base. The Dark Lord considers this for a moment and Tempest turns to Elena " I would like to know how Olivar died. I understand that on Korriban only the strongest survive and become full Sith, and I can sense your power. You have the potential to become a great Sith someday maybe even rival the power of your parents . " I will allow you to join us Tempest but know this if you harm my daughter I'm going to end your entire family."Tempest turns around and bows again " Very well my Lord, I will gather my men. A small pause "Perhaps I should leave my wife here with my younger children." Zoron replies "That would be for the best." Tempest then walks away towards the hanger bays. As soon as he leaves Elena all but jumps into her fathers arms. The crowd stares in awe at this public sign affection that the Dark Lord never shows in public. As Zoron starts looking around the crowd starts disbursing and returns to their business. Zoron cuts to the front of the line, no one foolish enough to protest and places his order. Once the vendor hands over the parts he gives the bag to his daughter to head back to the ship with him.

The pair enter the ship and Elena hands her father his borrowed lightsaber and then sits down in the lounge area and starts building her lightsaber. Zoron hears movement at the ships ramp and goes down to see who it is. Seeing nothing he reaches down for his weapon when a blonde girl drops out of force stealth, followed closely by another. Both girls are smiling and say" Hi Dad as their mother and grandfather appear out of the elevator. They hug their father and then head onto the ship. Zoron bows to his former master and shakes his hand then hugs his wife and they all head up the ramp. As the Adults are discussing the up coming campaign and watching Elena build her lightsaber to make sure she doesn't miss anything. The two12year old's are practicing their force lighting on the training dummy's in the corner of the room. After hours of concentration Elena drops her newly built blade into her hand. The black and silver hilt has Through victory,my chains are broken engraved on the hilt on one side and The force shall set me free in an Ancient Sith dialect only used now by a few Sith noble families. The writing is gold. Darth Havok motions for his granddaughter to give it to him and he inspects it. " Well done Elena this is a fine weapon everything looks safe you may turn it on. She pulls the saberstaff to her waiting hand and thumbs the activation button. Twin dark purple blades emit from the ends. She twirls the weapon and does a few sequences then shuts it down. Havok continues " Welcome to the ranks of the Sith are you ready to join us as we attack the Republic?" The girl gives him a vicious smile, "yes grandfather." "Good we will need all the powerful sith we can muster. The fleet is ready I will head back to my flagship." Tahrin says "I should return to mine as well." Zoron says" It is time to bring the Republic to its knees."Zoron turns to his twins who look just like their older sister and mother " Elara, Electra stay here on the ship young aunt will be here soon to bring you two to the family stronghold. He hugs them both and says " I will bring back souvenirs like always ." then turns and walks down the ramp to the nearby shuttle waiting to bring him to his flagship.


End file.
